Sasuke into the looking glass
by Killer-Sangwoo
Summary: While looking into a mirror, Sasuke gets sucked into it and ends up in a whole other universe and time!This causes trouble for Sasukes world.(changed the summary again) *sighs* Female!SasukeXNaruto WARNING! Ino Bashing! Although I don't hate her, it's just part of the story. Timetravel...sort of.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and her family were on their way to their new neighborhood. Things haddend ended well in there previous home town, and they had to move because of her father.

The move for Sasuke,well wasn't really a good thing. She felt pissed that her family moved once again.Its all because of her father.

Her father was practically what you would call a mafia or gang leader.The police were always in his case.Evertime they got close to catching him they would move,otherwise her father would go to jail. Sometimes they moved cause her father had business to take care of.Like right now, he had some business to do here in America.

She sometimes wondered what his real father was like.She and her older brother Itachi were put up for adoption when he was 2 years old.

Her real Mother and father had died In an accident while they were coming back from their business trip or atleast that is what Itachi told him.

She couldn't really remember what happened to them, she was just a little child back then. Her foster mother was well,she wasn't really sure what her mother did, She always came home late,but always made sure to kiss him and Itachi before they went to school and before she left.

She can't say that her foster mom was bad.She was always friendly and bought them whatever they asked for.She spoiled them rotten.

Itachi to her was a great brother,but he was also a genius trouble maker.For some odd reasons that Sasuke couldn't understand her brother was always getting in trouble for fighting, but at the same time his marks were the best in the whole school, he got straight A's?!

It's quite funny cause,he always skipped school and yet he aced it. It just didn't make sense to Sasuke, and here she was always trying to work hard and studying hard ,but all she managed to get were lame B's and C's for his report.

It just didn't seem fair to her,but she still loved her brother to bits, sometimes when people tried to bully her while she was a child,She knew her brother would always be there for her. Her brother would always come and beat them up.

Don't get her wrong,beating people up Is bad,but you can't really be mad when it was done to save you.

"Sasuke, hey Sasuke snap out of it, we're here",Her brother shook her and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Kay thanks for telling me",Sasuke turned to look at her brother who was giving her an amused smile.She then got out of the car and looked around the place.

"Isn't it beautiful sweety",Her mom said to her smiling in Awe at the new house her father had brought.It was pretty big, The outdoors had lots of flowers and trees surrounding the house. On the ground near the fountain there was a yin and yang sign.

Sasuke looked at it for awhile then turned and to fetch her bags.She didn't really care much for their new home, caused she knew they weren't going to be staying here for long.

"Hey little sis,hows about I take your bags for you then you can go and check out the house",Sasuke raised her brows in question at his kindness.

"All right fine you caught me, I plan to get out of this place at night, to what can I say get to know the place better",Itachi said laughing slightly at how Sasukes got him.

"I need you to cover for me, you will right?,Sasuke sighed in defeat."Fine I will do it for you, but only cause I love you and you always cover for me".

Itachis smile grew and he poked Sasuke on her forehead,then kissed her there."That's why I love you little sis",Sasuke just rolled her eyes and walked away to look inside the House.

First thing she did was look for a place that would be her room.She walked all over the house opening doors and looking for which room would be the best for her to stay in.

She finally found a room.It was big and had a huge mirror in the middle of the wall that looked to be about itachis height.She walked near it and took a good look at it.It had some odd writing in top of it.

It didn't look like any language she knew, Maybe it looked like those olden days writings.She tried to read it but it was difficult to do.

"Sasuke, shouldn't you be helping your brother get your things out if the car?, The voice of her father had startled her and she nearly dropped her phone because of it.

"Ohh dad, you scared me",Sasuke sighed taking a deep breath,"Itachi said he would do that for me, you know him always so loving and caring".

Hari, Sasukes Foster father looked at her questioning.Sasuke just sighed, she knew he didn't believe her.

"Don't tell me he plans on snicking out of the house at might again".This surprised Sasuke, cause she never really thought her father knew about what her brother did.

"Don't look so surprised Sasuke, with the work I do, you shouldn't be so surprised about me knowing that.I know everything you guys do",he told her with amusement.

"So you stalk us?.

Her father laughed loudly,"No sweety I have people who watch your every move. They make sure nothing happens to you guys.You know with my line of work you always have to watch what you do, or something bad could happen to you".

Sasuke nodded her head in understanding and then kept looking around her window and looked out at the yin and yang sign. Her father stood behind her and looked out the window with her."You sure shoose a room with a beautiful view", He smiled looking out the window,feeling the cool air.

Sasuke turned to look at him, she sometimes wondered why people feared him.He looked nothing like some mafia or gang leader, he was one of the nicest people she has ever meet.

"I'am glad your my dad",Sasuke whispered without realizing that he heard her.He turned to look at her and kissed her forehead and hugged her."I'am glad I got to adopt an angel like you and of course that little demon of brother of yours",He laughed and Sasuke joined him, laughing softly.

Behind them Itachi stood,there with his arms crossed, his back against the wall next to Sasukes bags.He was smiling and their foster mom Juliana, stood there next to him smiling at the scene as well.

The night had come and everyone had gone to sleep.Sasuke layed on her bed and looked out the window,looking at the beautiful full moon.

"I might not have met my real parents,but I'am glad to have my brother with me and my Foster mom and dad",Sasuke whispered then shut her eyes and slept.

During that time,the mirror had started to glow lightly, then it stopped and it went back to how it was.

Morning came and Sasuke had to get up for school, although she pretty much didn't want to go school.She groaned as the light from the sun hit her face.She tried to cover her face to shield it.

"Wise and shine baby sis", Itachi said walking to where her bed was and then lifted the covers off her.

Sasuke turned and glared at him, she got off the bed while yawning.

"Isn't it rude to lift the blankets of your little sister?", Itachi just rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh please baby sis, this wouldn't be the first time and probably won't be the last time as long as I'am still Alive".

Sasuke just glared at him,"Alright whatever now get out of my room",She started to push him out of her room,and all he did was laugh at her.

Before he left he said,"Ohh Sasuke hope you have a wonderful,fist day of school".

She rolled her eyes at him and then walked to wards her personal bathroom and Started to take a shower.When she finished she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself and walked back to her room.

She looked on top of her bed and noticed a uniform, she had no clue who placed it there but the took her uniform and wore it.When she finished she walked to the mirror and looked at how she looked.

The uniform was a short black skirt with red lines all on it,there was a white shirt and she wore a red bow on. The socks were while knee length socks with black shoes.

She looked at herself for a while the fetched a headband and tied her hair. Her hair was so long it almost reached her knees, so she always had to braid it and make it into a bun otherwise she would have jealous girls on her case.

When she was done she walked out of her room and down the stairs to where her brother,mother and father were having breakfast.

Her mother looked up from her food and looked at Sasuke with glee. "Ohh my baby,you look so beautiful in that uniform!".

Sasukes father just smiled, while looking at her then he went back to eating.Itachi just rolled his eyes and carried on eating his breakfast.

Sasuke walked towards them and gave each of them a kiss then , started to eat her breakfast.When she finished it was time for her to head to school.Itachi was the one who was taking her although Her father was reluctant of that idea.

He wasn't a big fan of how Itachi drove his car.When he was teaching Itachi how to drive he nearly had a heart attack at how fast he drove.Ever since that day he never let Itachi drive,but since he couldn't drop off Sasuke today cause he had something 'important' to do, her mother suggested that Itachi take her.

He was not pleased but he still accepted in the end.

"Hurry up Sasu, big brother has things to do".

Sasuke rolled her eyes, cause she knew he just wanted to ditch her and go do who knows what with their dads car.

She entered the car and they were off.

When they reached the school Sasuke gave her brother a hug before leaving,then she went out and entered the school.

There she Sasuke a girl with pink hair who seemed to be waiting for someone.The girl was busy looking around and then her eyes meet Sasukes and she smiled and waved at her.

Sasuke looked at the back of her to check if there was someone behind her or if the girl was waving at her. there was noone behind her so that meant the wave was for her.

The pink haired girl ran up to where she was."Hi I'am Sakura".The girl seemed friendly enough to her so she nodded her head.

"I will be your tour guide and show you all around the school and you know to the principals office, come on let's go", Sakura grabbed onto her arms and started to drag her to the office,but she didn't say anything else.

Finally they reached the office, and Sakura knocked then opened the door to their principal's office."Good morning Sakura,how can I help you?",There stood a woman with short hair who looked to be fixing up papers.

"Shizune I was wondering if lady Tsunade was here yet,I brought the new student here with me", Sakura said motioning to Sasuke. Sasuke just have Shizune a slight wave.

"Oh,I am so sorry, Lady Tsunade is running abit late" Shizune bowed slighly in apology.

"It's okay,but can I please get my schedule",Shizune smiled and looked through some paperwork looking for it,when she finally found it she gave it to Sasuke, Sasuke took it then walked out if the room with Sakura In tow.

"Hey,so what's your name?".

"Sasuke",She didn't mean to be blunt,but she just wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Ohh,Okay my name is Sakura by the way", Sakura said giving her a friendly smile.

"Hm",was all Sasuke said,then kept walking with Sakura behind her.When she finally reached her first class which was English,she opened the door and entered sitting down and taking out her phone and putting her headphones on.

Sakura kept saying things,but she wasn't really listening to her.Time went by and finally the class had began.

She introduced herslf to the class, and the lessons carried on. Break came and she managed to escape Sakura.She just wanted to be alone and do some drawings.

She always drew these weird castles, she doesn't even remember seeing them.There was also this drawing of a king she drew, she could never draw the face for some reason unknown to her.

They all felt too familiar to her,but she never paid them much thought. When the bell rang Sasuke walked to her next class.

The day had gone by as normal and at a slow pace,but finally it was time for her to go home.Her dad was picking her up today with his driver.

She waited for awhile till he finally came.She entered the car and greeted him and his driver.She laid her head against the window and closed her eyes. It had began to rain and she could hear the sound of the raindrops.Slowly she fell asleep.

When Sasuke woke up again she was laying on her bed, covered with her blanket. Her father was probably why she's in here.

She sighed and got off her bed,then walked to her mirror to look at herself.She shuckled at how bad she looked,then ran a hand through her hair.Sasuke then looked at those words that were written on the mirror and tried reading it again.

"Nepo pu rirrom",Thé mirror suddenly began to glow, and he next thing Sasuke knew, she was falling down from the sky.

"Ahhhh! How the hell is this happening!"She was starting to feel scared and she get lost, she couldn't understand how she came to be in the sky.

Suddenly everything went black…

When Sasuke woke up, she felt extremely tired,she tried to move her body but somehow it felt as if she was hit by a building.

She looked around at her surroundings, it seemed that she was in some sort of small wooden House.There was knives and swords and armers?,It was like she was in one of those knights and kings years.

She forced her self to stand up although it pretty much hurt like a bitch to move.She used the walls as support and walked towards the door.

The door suddenly opened and in stepped her brother?"Itachi what the hell is this place?!".

Itachi looked at her oddly,then his stare became cold."how do you know my name?",His voice sounded so scary suddenly, Sasuke backed up feeling slightly afraid and hurt by her brother not knowing her.

"It's me Sasuke, how can you not know me!",Sasuke yelled feeling hurt and angry. Itachi just looked at her with that icy stare then grabbed a sword and pointed it to her neck.

Now she really felt scared her brother would never give her such a cold look,let alone point a sword at her.

"I'am your sister, please remember!",Sasuke could feel tears running down her cheeks,but this was too much for her.How could Itachi not know her?

"I don't have a sister you liar",Itachi was beginning to not like this girl who fell from the sky.

"Don't say that please",his words were hurting her and she threw herself at Itachi hugging him tightly with tears in her eyes. He stood there frozen in shock, but then he dropped the sword and hugged her back, not knowing why he did that.

When Sasuke felt his hug she tightend her grip on him and cried.He started to stroke her back trying to calm her down till she eventually did.

"Look, I don't know why your calling me your brother, but maybe your confusing me with him.My name is also Itachi, I'am Itachi Uchiha, the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan".

Sasuke raised her head in shock and looked at him, she had never heard of a clan called Uchiha.Her last name is Nezumi.

She pushed herself off him quickly. She couldn't understand why he could look so much like Itachi, sound like him and even have the same name,yet he says he wasn't her brother.

"But…but that's not right, your last name is Nezumi, and so is mine",Sasuke looked at Itachi for awhile then turned and walked back to the bed she layed in.

"Little girl ,I think that fall made you crazy",He Sayed it so nonchalant,like he didn't really care about her getting hurt.

It made her feel kindoff angry."Why are you so cold you dick!", This Itachi raised an eye brow at her in question.

"What do you mean by dick?",She looked at him like he had just lost his mind.

"What do you mean, what do I mean by dick!?",This was all getting too weird for Sasuke. "Its my way of saying that you aren't being nice".

Itachi nodded his head in understanding."How did you get here though child, I saw your body falling from the sky and thankfully I saved you ,so you should be more grateful".

Sasuke couldn't tell whether he was joking or being serious.His facial expression showed no emotion whatsoever. Atleast her Itachi was always joking,this one was like ice.

"what the hell are you talking about?! I never fell from the...", Suddenly Sasuke remembered what had happened to her l, from the mirror to her falling to the ground.

"But how can this be!",Sasuke started to panic, how did she even survive such a fall, she should of been dead.

"Where am I…",Sasuke looked at the ground whispering.

"Your in Konoha kingdom".

"Konoha?Where the hell is that?",Sasuke had never heard of that place before.

"It is a place near the sea".

Sasuke looked at the ground ,absorbing what Itachi had just told. There was no place in Japan or any continent with such a name.

She just nodded her head,but still didn't understand what was going on."What...What year is this?".

Itachi gave her an odd look but answered"It's they year 1665".

 **00055600**

 **Here you go, I made along ass story, hope you guys will enjoy it and leave a review, sorry for any spelling mistakes there.For some reason, I just really hate going through my work, but anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. hopefully I can feel inspired enough to update tomorrow.LOL**

 **warning this story will have tones of OC characters,but don't don't me for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was shocked to say the least.How the hell can it be that she's back in the 1600's.

"That can't be! Don't joke about something like that Itachi!",How could her brother say such…such nonsenses.

"I am no fool, I do not make jokes",Itachi looked at Sasuke feeling slightly insulted.

"That…that's not what I meant",Sasuke sighed and stood up from the bed.She Started to walk towards the door ,when Itachi stopped her.

"Where are you going?".

"I just wanted to see the place and check out the out doors". Itachi nodded his head and let her leave.

Although she still felt pain, she just wanted to get out of that place and think. How will she go back?Her parents must be worried about her, Itachi too…her Itachi,not this imposter.

Sasuke just wanted to go home, the problem was how will she be getting home exactly. She wasn't even sure she knew how she got her, but she just knew it had something to do with the mirror in her room.

Walking out the door Sasuke could see it was a village.There were little houses,and people walking around with weird clothes.Gilrs had on these dress,that you would see in prinses movies.

Looking at this made Sasuke realize that Itachi was telling the truth. She really was back in the knight and king years. She felt out of place and everywhere she walked people would look at her.

It was probably because of how she dressed. She was wearing still wearing her uniform. She could practically hear people talk about how indesent she looked.

They talked about her wearing an undergarment, Which She found this quite amusing, so she carried on with her walk.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to walk around in front of people in your underwear?". Sasuke turned to look at the person who had said that and she came face to face with a women dressed in a long beautiful princess dress, made of fine silk who had long blonde blonde.

"Don't you realize that I don't care about what your saying",Sasuke said to her, in a sarcastic tone.

She heard people gasp in shock at the way she talked to the woman.

She could hear voices in the crowed whispering, "Did you hear the way that woman spoke to lady Ino!".

Sasuke just rolled her eyes and turned her back to this Ino woman and carried on with her walk.

"Hey don't you walk away from me! I'am a princess, you should be bowing down to me you peasent".

"I think you got it wrong 'Prinsses Ino', you should be kissing my shoes for me acknowledging your presence",Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone,then walked away, leaving behind a very pissed off Ino.

"I will tell my fiance about you and you will regret it! Guards capture that woman!", Ino yelled furiously, the guards all walked to were Sasuke was and surrounded her.

"Shit",Sasuke said in a whisper.

"Come here miss",One of them grabbed her by the arms and she winced. She still felt pain so she couldn't run or fight these guys. She had no choice but to let them take her.

They tighed her up and then they brought her with them on their horses and rode to where Sasuke could see a huge castle. It was beautiful, that's all Sasuke could say about the castle.

"Move faster peasent".

That word was really starting to irratate Sasuke. She was not a peasent. She was far from it!

They dragged her and brought her inside the castle, where she saw 2 empty royal seats. She rolled her eyes at this. What kind of king is this fool. You can't just leave your thrown.

"His Royal Highness is currently sleeping and I don't think any of you would like to wake him up", A voice came from behind Sasuke and the guards. They turned around , and immediately bowed. Sasuke turned as well and saw a man with white-ish grey hair. The man had half of his face and one eye covered.

"So sorry your royal consultant",The guards bowed down in respect and forced Sasuke to bow down with them.

"So what brings you guy-

He couldn't even finish his sentence when the royal brat in barged in, "Kakashi this peasant insulted me and not only that ,she is dressed in her undergarments! How disgusting!".

Kakashi looked at her for awhile not saying anything, and sighed,"So you brought her here for Naruto to deal with her?",He looked at her with no facial expression, just a raised eyebrow.

"Well he is my soon to be husband and I don't think he would appreciate it much if he heard that a peasent insulted his wife",Ino said looking at Sasuke with a dirty look.

"Well your royal bratness, i'll have you know that this isn't my undergarments and I don't give a rat ass whos wife you are. I will not show respect to a rude lady such as yourself", Sasuke said with no fear. She didn't even think if the fact that she might get killed.

Ino looked at her with pure rage and was about to go and slap her, but Kakashi grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"I don't think Naruto would like to hear that his beautiful soon to be bride tainted her hand by touching a peasent".

Sasuke could tell that Kakashi was just lying in order for Ino to not hit her.

"You're right Kakashi, my precious hands should not be tainted by such filth", She gave Sasuke a smug look ,then turned and Started to head to her room in the castle.

Sasuke watched her leave for a while, then turned her attention to Kakashi."Thank you",Sasuke whispered softly.

Kakashi turned to her then nodded his head and looked at the guards. "let her go,I will take her to the king myself".

The guards immediately untied her, then left. Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and helped her stand up. "So why might I ask are you walking around in your undergarments?"Kakashi asked raising a curious eyebrow.

"For the last time it's not undergarments! It's what I will be wearing everyday for school",Sasuke rolled her eyes.

"Ahh so what exactly is this school of yours?".

Sasuke was starting to feel like she was being made fun of. "Hey, quit talking to me like I'am crazy okay!".

Kakashi just looked at her for a while,then he started to walk away from her. Looking at him walked away Sasuke decided to just follow after him.

They walked in silence for awhile,then they reached a door. "In here is where the king lays. Follow me".

Kakashi opened the door to the room and they both walked inside. There on the bed layed someone who Sasuke assumed was the king. It was probably a fat old man ,who liked young woman.This thoughts made Sasuke chuckle softly.

"What is it Kakashi?", Sasuke noticed that this king had a deep voice, If she was one of those girls who found a guy with a deep voice attractive, she probably would be drooling over him.

"Your beloved wife has brought a peasant, that she would like you to take care of", Kakashi said with clear sarcasm.

"Hmm, Ino. That woman is so annoying, too bad I have to marry her".

Sasuke was shocked that the king would say such things about his wife. Don't get her wrong she didn't disagree with him at all, but still shouldn't he be abit more respectful?

The owner of the voice finally sat up from his bed. Looking at him took Sasuke's breath away. He was so-so sexy. He had this bright blonde hair and these deep blue eyes, not to mention a killer body. His abs looked so very firm, and his skin had a nice tone to it. He was like one of those models she saw on TV.

She isn't one to find a guy attractive instantly, but this guy is definitely attractive. Not to mention Sasuke could see his chest, all the muscles and Abs.

"Who is this woman and why is she inside my chamber?",Naruto said looking at Sasuke from head to toe.

"She is the woman who insulted your wife", Kakashi Said without a care in his voice.

Naruto looked at Kakashi then back at Sasuke."So why exactly did you insult Ino?".

Sasuke snapped out of her thoughts instantly, "Well your 'highness' that bimbo of a wife of yours was the first to start this mess, all I was doing was having my daily walk and then she came and bothered me".

Sasukes tone did not seem to please Naruto. "Do not speak to me in such manner again or else I will have you executed", Naruto's tone was now serious and it scared Sasuke just abit, but as usual her mouth never knew when to keep shut.

"Ohh but your 'highness' what tone would you like me to use on you?",Sasuke said with venom in her tone.

Naruto was pretty much angry now and he walked to where she was. He grabbed her face with his hand and forced her to look at him. "Don't you dare to talk to me like that ever again, you lucky I'am even letting you live".He roughly removed his hand pushing Sasuke abit in the process.

She was about to say something rude to him,but then she decided against it and kept her mouth shut. Kakashi just stood there and looked at them for while.

Naruto turned away from her and walked back to his bed and sat on it."You may leave Kakashi, I would like a word with her alone".

Kakashi nodded his head and walked out the door,closing in it the process.Sasuke just stood there and glared at Naruto.

"Are you one of those servants with bad attitudes, because I do not appreciate such behavior",Naruto said giving her a more relaxed but still serious look.

"No,I'am not a servant",Sasuke said in a hushed tone but Naruto heard him.

"So what exactly prey tell are you supposed to be then?",Naruto raised his eyebrows at Sasuke.

"I'am just a normal girl, I was sent here by accident".Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

When Sasuke lifted her head again she looked straight at Naruto,then her eyes narrowed and she saw a mirror the looked like the one she had in her room.This was the same mirror that brought her here,this could be her way back to her family!

Naruto looked at what was catching Sasukes interest,and saw his mirror.How could a mere mirror attract someones attention?

"I see you seem to like my mirror".

Naruto's voice had snapped Sasuke out of her thoughts and she turned to look at him.

"It was a gift to me by my Father, he had received this very gift by my grandfather when he had became king.It is a family treasure.If anything would happen to it, all heads would fall, because I will kill anyone who dares to touch it".

Sasuke looked at Naruto nervously,then narrowed her eyes,but nodded her head.There goes her one and only way of getting out.

"Good,So you may leave now".

Sasuke stood there shocked,but then she moved to the door,just before she could leave a hand stopped her.

"You know what peasant I think you would make a lovely servant",Naruto said whispering into Sasukes ears. It send shivers down her spine,but she kept quiet and walked out the door.

Behind her Naruto had a mischievous smile.

When Sasuke walked out of that room, she started to run. She just had to find that exit,There was noway in hell she was going to become anyones servant.

Suddenly she thought of something. _"how will I get back home without that mirror..._ This thought made her stop in her tracks.What was she going to do,If she tried to steal the mirror The King would know.He did see the way she looked at that mirror and he also low-key threatened her.

" _Maybe I can try and seduce him..."_ The thought just made her shiver.That king would murder her,but she was willing to do anything to return to her family.

" _I miss you so much aniki, you and Mom and Dad",_ Thinking of them just made Sasuke feel sad.She just wanted to see them again.

She could feel herself,being starting to cry,but she whipped the tears away." _I have to be strong right now"._

This was the first the sasuke had felt so truly alone,but it probably won't be the last time so she had to suck it up and find a way to get the hell out of here.

With determination, she carried on running, trying to find away to get out.There was just noway to escape. The castle was filled with soldiers.

" _Dang it, how the hell do people in movies escape from castles",_ Sasuke looked left and right but there was literally noway of escaping.

" _Guess I have to do plan A, Seducing the king it is,but how will I do that when he has a fiance, who he sort of loves anyway",_ Sasuke sighed.

"Gosh now I really wish Itachi was here",Sasuke said wishing that her big brother would be here,so he could come up with an escape root for her.

Suddenly Itachi walks inside the castle, Technically it's not the Itachi she wished for but he was a long shot.

Sasuke ran to were he was."Itachi I need your help".The medieval Itachi looked at her with a raised eyebrow,but Sasuke just grabbed his arm and dragged him into a corner where noone was.

"I need you to help me get out of here, so I can go back to my time".He just looked at her with no facial expression, she was really getting tired of that look.

"look I can prove to you that your my brother",Sasuke took out a necklace and opened it, Inside was a photo of her and Itachi,both smiling with huge grins.

Itachi took the necklace and looked at it closely.He held it tightly, then sighed.

"I believe you,but what I do not understand is why your here and how you came to be here".

"That is quite the long story,but all I can tell you is that, I got here through a mirror and that mirror just happens to be in your kings room",Sasuke said nervously.

Itachi nodded his head,"So what is the plan to get it back?".

"well...

 ***06***

 **Sorry for the short chapter,but I can't write everything here LOL.Hope y'all like it and will leave a review.**

 **see yah later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke wasn't really sure if telling this Itachi her plan was such a good idea.She wasn't even sure he was in this castle to begin with.

What if he was one of the Royal guards.She would be in alot of trouble for what she's about to do.

"Well...I can't really tell you the plan",Sasuke looked around nervously.

"Why prey tell not",Itachi asked raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"It's not that I don't trust you... Nevermind I just don't trust you, I don't even know what your doing in this castle".

"I came here because I heard about a girl who got caught for wearing undergarments, and surprise it was you", Itachi rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey! I'am not wearing underwear for the last time",Sasuke said while pouting. Why couldn't these stupid medieval people get that.

"Whatever so what is your plan exactly?".

"Well,I was going to try and seduce the king",Sasuke said rubbing her hair nervously,while laughing sheepishly.

Itachi looked at her for awhile, the whole place was quite.

Suddenly he just burst into fits of laughter"Hahahaha!".All the guards turned to look at them, some were looking at Itachi creeped out by him laughing.

Sasuke blushed with embarrassment,then noticed that the guards were busy looking at Itachi oddly.

" _Geez what's with those looks?",_ Sasuke found it weird the way the guards were looking at Itachi.They looked at his laugh like it was alien and unheard of before.

"Hey stop laughing at me!",Sasuke said feeling flustered, then she turned to the guards with an angry look, "and why don't you guys mind your own business!".

The guards immediately turned their gaze away from them. By then itachi had already stopped laughing and was looking at Sasuke with seriousness again.

"I hope you were joking about that horrendous idea for a plan".

Sasuke shifted her gaize away from him slightly and heard him sigh.

"I think it would be best if you just told him the truth Sasuke and if he doesn't believe you,then just try and become close to him so atleast he can trust you enough to let you near the mirror".

Sasuke looked at Itachi like he was out of his mind."You think that king, will ever come to like me at all?! your crazy, he probably hate my guts".

"you don't know that though Sasuke.Dont try anything stupid if being his friend doesn't work".

Sasuke sighed but agree reluctantly.She couldn't help but do it considering how much this Itachi looked like her brother.

"Fine, I won't do anything alright,I swear",Sasuke said raising her one hand to show that she swears,but behind her back she crossed her other hands finger.

Itachi nodded his head believing her,"Good, because if you try anything funny on Naruto he will make you regret it".

"Hey,how do you know so much about the king?,Sasuke was really curious cause it seemed like Itachi knew Naruto alot more than everyone else.

"Let's just say his parents were close friends of my parents and they tried to force us to be friends".

Sasuke finally understood why he seemed to know Naruto on a personal level.

"Can you telle waht happened to Narutos family?".

Itachi looked at Sasuke with a slight eyebrow raise."Why so interested in Naruto all if a sudden, do you like his royal pain in the butt?".

Sasuke blushed abit,but quickly stopped."No I...I just wanted to know more about him that's all".

Itachi looked at her in silence and said nothing for awhile.

"well,he wasn't always so bitter and unhappy".This caught Sasukes attention."He used to be the happiest kid in the whole palace, he would always pull pranks on people and joke around, that was until the faithful day his parents died. They were heading back to the castle after the war between Konoha and the Mist kingdom had apparently ended.Suddenly a group of assassins came and murdered them, queen kushina had told Naruto to run so he wouldn't be killed. He hid in the bushes watched as his parents were killed, he felt helpless and scared but there was nothing he could do.He was just a mere child back then. He probably blames himself for their deaths and that is why he is so bitter..."

Sasuke looked at Itachi with sadness in her eyes.then she shut it."you know my parents were killed too", Itachi looked at her with interest. "I can't remember why, all I remember is my brother telling me that they died in a car accident, you probably don't even know what a car is",Sasuke laughed slightly."Ever since their death, you have been the only thing that connects me to them, I would always tell me about how my mom and dad were like and that would make me feel happy..."

Sasuke was now looking at the floor with a sad smile on her face, the she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves to her.

"I don't know why,but I get these brotherly instinct when I am near you",Itachi whispered softly,but Sasuke heard him and smiled softly.

"I hope you find your way back Sasuke",Itachi released his grip on her and then proceeded to walk away.

"I hope I find my way back too", Sasuke whispered,then sighed and went back to looking around.

" _There had to be places that aren't guarded well enough so I can find away to get out of this castle"_ , Sasuke thought while walking around and trying to memories places.

She walked around,till she saw the kitchen and thought about something. _"The kitchen! There's noway that it can have any type of security to it, I mean all they do is cook",_ It seemed like Sasuke had found her perfect escape route.

She opened the door to the kitchen and started to look around. You could see tones of woman cooking food and some man who seemed to be baking. Her gaize stopped when she saw a door.

She turned to one of the staffs,"Excuse me I'am new here and I was just wondering if that was the way out of the kitchen?"

The woman turned around and she had Dark-ish navy blue hair with these silver eyes that made her look kindoff blind.

"He..hello my name is Hinata, and about what you asked that... that is another way out of the castle",Hinata said stuttering abit.

Sasuke nodded and head and gave Hinata a great full smile. " _Yes everything thing is coming out great!",_ Sasuke practically jumped for joy in her mind.

"So can you tell me what I am supposed to do?".

"I...I was just about to br...bring King Naruto his food to his room", Hinata said with a blush on her face,which Sasuke took note of.

" _Seems like Hinata has a thing for Naruto...oh well it's not like can I be jealous if we aren't even from the same timeline and I will have to leave sooner or later",_ Sasuke shook her head and immediately dismissed the thoughts.

"How's about I take the food for yah?".

"But...

before Hinata could even finish her sentence off Sasuke had already taken the tray of food from her and was walking towards Narutos Room.

" _Alright me and this king need to have a little talk and if this doesn't go well then I guess it's plan B",_ Sasuke walked up to his room then knocked on the door. when she didn't hear an answer she just decided to walk in.

There the king was laying on his bed, he seemed to be taking a nap again.She walked to his bedstand and placed the tray of food there.

She tried to call his name,but he would wake up, this was starting to irratate Sasuke. _"This guy may be hot,but his still pretty irratating to wake up"._

After awhile of calling his name and getting no response, Sasuke decided to just punch this guy.

She raised her fist and was about to bring it to Narutos face,but her fist was stopped by his hands.

He lifted his face and looked at her with irritation."Ugh, it's you again peasant",He said and sat up straight with his hands still holding Sasukes fist.He tightend his grip and this made Sasuke whine slightly.

"What were you just about to do?",He looked at her with a frown on his face,but his grip haddend lossend.

"I just wanted to wake you up,that's all your Majesty",Sasuke said in between gritting her teeths.

Naruto looked at her for awhile, then let go of her fist. "Well next time try not to aim for my face. Where is Hinata? She's the one who serves me",Naruto asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well I just wanted to spend more time with you, so I asked Hinata to let me bring your food for you",Sasuke said looking anywhere but at Naruto.

"So you want to spend more time with me why?"

"well your 'highness' I just think that your an amazing king that's all...",Sasuke said lying through her teeth.

"You have just meet me peasant and I don't even know your name?",Naruto said looking amused at Sasuke.

"Well, that is exactly why I want to spend more time with you",Sasuke said looking at the ground, trying to look at anything but at Naruto.

"Hm", Was all Naruto said then he moved closer to Sasuke till their nose were practically touching, and he whispered,"You do know that I have a wife right?".

Sasuke gulped but nodded her head. "I just need your help",Sasuke said in a whispering tone.

"And what may you need from me?",Naruto shifted slightly back and looked at Sasuke in the eyes.

"I...I just need you to help me so I can go back to my timeline",Sasuke said moving her gaze away from him.

"Your timeline?".

"Yes my timeline, I'am from the future and I need the mirror to go back to my timeline".

Naruto looked at her for awhile,Then he burdt into fits of laughter. "Hahahaha,Your expect me to believe such nonsense", Narutos laughter dialed down and he looked at her with a serious facial expression. "Is this an excuse to steal my mirror from me you peasant".

"No I swear it's not, I really do need that mirror, and by the way my name is Sasuke, not peasant!"

"Sasuke? Were your parents blind when they named you that? why would they give you such a mans name?".

Sasuke felt angry and insulted,but refrained from saying anything. She just stood up and started to walk away, but before she left, she said, "Enjoy your food your 'Highness' , Sasuke said it with such bitterness in her tone, Then she walked away.

 _"Stupid king, just you wait till I steal that mirror from you",_ with determination Sasuke walked back to the kitchen and started to play how she will steal the mirror.

Night arrived and Sasuke had finally found the perfect idea. She started to bake some cookies and in it she put sleeping potion in it.

She walked up to the guards who guarded Narutos room. "Hi I noticed how much work you guys do and I just wanted to offer you guys some cookies". The guards looked at each other then back at Sasuke and she gave them her best sweet smile.

They took the cookies and put it in their mouths. Sasuke watched them closely checking if the affect had started to work.

One of the guards yawned and soon after the next one did the same thing.Slowly their eyes began to close and they fell to the ground.

Sasuke silently cheered." _Yes! if my potion works,then they should be asleep for about 4 hours, just enough time for me to get the mirror and run"._

Sasuke then ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a mask to cover up her face, and change her clothes to wear something that sort of resembled a ninjas anyways. She walked back to where Narutos room was and tried opening the door as silent as she possibly could.

She walked slowly in side, as to not awaken the sleeping beast.She walked towards Narutos bed just to make sure that he was sound asleep.

When she got close enough and saw that he was asleep, she backed away slowly and by accident she bumped the night stand, you could hear a 'thud' sound.

Her heart started to beat fast, and she quickly turned to look at Naruto who now had a slight frown on his face,but he was still asleep.

Sasuke was filled with relief over this. _"Oh gosh,I almost thought I was going to die"._

Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled softly.She then carried on walking till she reached the mirror.

" _You better take me back to my timeline quick, or else I might die here",_ Sasuke thought silently praying that this will work.

Her finger slowly reached out to touch the mirror but was stopped when suddenly she flung towards the wall and hit it with a loud 'Thud' sound.

Sasuke groaned out in pain at her back being collided with the wall. " _Why do I keep getting hurt today"._

She hissed in pain ,but tried to get up and lifted her face up from the ground, in doing so she came face to face with Naruto, who now had glowing red eyes, and nine tails. He looked extremely mad.

Sasuke gulped silently and hoped that a miracle would save her at ththis moment. _"why don't I ever listen to Itachi"._

Sasuke was beginning to regret her decision.

"What the hell do you think you doing trying to steal from me",Naruto now had a malicious look to him.

"Don't you know that I'am a demon mortal".

Sasuke stood there shocked." _Demon!?, Itachi never mentioned this. I'am in real deep shit right now aren't I"._ Sasuke covered her eyes,so she wouldn't look it his eyes.

It felt like she was being ripped apart little by little just by looking at him.

"Do you have a death wish mortal".

Sasuke was fee too afraid to say anything at the moment. His arms came up and he grabbed her by the neck. Sasuke could practically see her life flash away from her.

"L...let me go",She tried struggling and kicking,but he lack of breath just made her feel weaker.

"You think you can order me around",Naruto laughed loudly.

His other hand reached for Sasukes mask and he pulled it out.Sasukes vision was too blurry for her to notice what he did,Eventually Sasuke passed out.

*

When Sasuke woke up again she looked around at her surroundings."where...where am I?". Sasuke looked around and noticed that she was laying on someones bed.

Sasuke coughed suddenly and put her hahand on her neck.It hurt so much, Suddenly she remembered what happened to her yesterday and her heart began to speed up.

"Oh gosh, I'am going to get killed, I should of just listened to Itachi when he...

"What does Itachi have to do with this?",Sasuke turned around quickly to where the voice came from,There stood the man who almost killed her. He had his arms crossed and back against the wall.

"He...he didn't do anything, don't go near him",Sasuke said feeling scared that Naruto might do something to Itachi for her bad decisions, Even if this Itachi was not her real brother, they were still the same person.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her then stepped closer to her, every step he took she leaned back further into the bed till she her back touched the wall.

She winsed when he came close to her.Naruto stopped then sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"You know I don't know why,but I can't seem to kill you, but I swear if you try anything funny like that again I will kill you.Do you understand Sasuke",He looked at her with his deep blue eyes and Sasuke nodded her head softly.

"Good now take a rest, you and I will be going somewhere",Naruto removed his hands from her face and walked out of the room.

Sasuke looked at where Naruto had been standing a minute ago, then released a breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Crap, I just made my stay here worst.He will probably be keeping an eye on me",Sasuke groaned then covered her face with her arms and dropped her head back on to the pillow.

" _I miss you guys so much",_ Sasuke thought of her family.

Suddenly the door opened again. "Naruto my love! I hope you got rid of that peasant already",Ino came barging in.

Sasuke groaned louder" _can this day get any worst"._

"Naruto! why aren't you answering me",Ino walked closer to the bed and noticed Sasuke and shrieked.

"Ahh, what the hell are you doing in my fiances bed!".Sasuke just rolled her eyes at her, she was in no mood to deal with Ino today.She felt sore everywhere.

"Your husband was kind enough to let me stay in his bedroom".

Ino looked at her feeling outraged.She ran out if the room screaming for Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and closed her eyes." _Guess it's going to be awhile till I can finally go back home..._

She just hoped that her stay here won't be as bad as it has been so far. _"I wonder if my family noticed my absence...I sure have noticed theirs."_

After awhile of thinking of her family Sasuke finally feel asleep.

*

 **Well it looks like Sasuke is stuck there for quite awhile.Who knows what other trouble she will be getting her self into.**

 **please take note that I don't hate Ino, I just gave her that role as the annoying fiance for no reason.**

 **Hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and will leave a review and follow the story till the end.**

 **Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

The only word Sasuke could use to describe how she felt today. was 'Crap', Her body was in so much pain right now.

The King did a hell of a number on her.She felt like someone had thrown atune of rocks on her, That damn made had to just wake her up though.

 _"Stupid king and his making me work,while he knows that I'am in pain",_ Sasuke was practically limping.She wouldn't of even been able to walk straight,if it weren't for the wall supporting her.

"It's like this king just loves seeing me in pain",Sasuke mumbled, still glaring at the floor.

This morning, while she had been disturbed before by Naruto's fiance Ino, it had caused her to lose her sleep and when it finally came back, Then another one of Naruto Damned maids woke her up! saying that Naruto wished for her to serve breakfast.

Her! Out of everyone I'm that stupid castle, he chooses to bother her! She felt so angry, but had to wake up otherwise,she might ended with another bruise on her beautiful skin.

Now don't get her wrong, she isn't afraid of Naruto, she's afraid for her health in her stay her.

 _That bastard cracks one hell of a throw"._

Being defeated was not something Sasuke was used to.Her brother had always protected her, so she never really got hurt.

Now that he wasn't here, it seems like that will be a frequent thing, if she wants to escape and get the hell out of this place.

Sasuke carried on limping till she reached the kitchen finally. It feels like an eternity,if you are limping.

She used one of her hands while the other still supported her,and she opened the door slowly and took a quick peep.

The kitchen was full today, you could see all the maids Hanging around there.Which seemed quite odd to Sasuke consider, she always thought maids were always busy cleaning the house.

Finally Sasuke decided to go inside.When she stepped inside the room became quite and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

They were starting to make her feel really uncomfortable."Umm...Hello",Sasuke greeted them awkwardly.

They looked at her,then at each other, then just went to doing what they were doing before.

Sasuke let out a huge sigh, feeling relieved that they finally stopped looking at her.

"Gosh, Now what did I have to do here again".Now Sasuke had completely forgotten what her task was.

 _"Maybe I should look for Hinata and ask her what I'am supposed to do..."_

Sasuke looked around the kitchen trying to spot Hinata, although she still hadn't moved from the spot where she was.

Finally she spotted Hinata,who had just arrived with a basket in her hand, probably filled with food.

Sasuke limped slowly towards her."Hai, Hinata can I ask you something?".

Hinata turned to look where the voice came from, then she saw Sasuke limping towards her. She rushed to her to help.

"Are you okay? what happened to you?", Hinata asked her with genuine concern.

Sasuke just chook her head."It's fine Hinata, I will be fine sooner or later. Anyways,I wanted to ask you if you could tell me, what his ahem 'Royal Highness' said I should do?".

Hinata looked at her and gave her a friendly smile. " He wanted you to serve breakfast today, and I have to say,it's almost time for you to start serving".

Hinata started dragging her, not really knowing that Sasuke's injury were, and that she was still in pain.

She dragged her all the way to a table in the middle of the kitchen,where all the cooks placed the food that she would have to bring to the dinning room.

Sasuke hissed softly, so that Hinata would hear her. She pulled her wrist away from Hinatas and looked at all the plates and things she had to sort out, and her jaws dropped.

 _How the hell do these maids serve somuch food Everyday!_ Sasuke thought while looking at the table filled with plates full of delicious foods , just tempting her to eat it all.

She could practically feel her mouth watering, at how tasty everything looks.

Hinata, noticed Sasuke drooling, and snapped her fingers Infront of her face. Looking at Sasuke made Hinata laugh, And also made her wonder that maybe they would be great friends.

"Thanks for helping me",Sasuke thanked Hinata,who just gave her a friendly smile in return, then she walked back to what she was supposed to do.

Sasuke stood still for a good few minutes, then picked up two plates with food and started walking towards,the Royal Dinning table.

She placed them, then went to pick up the rest,till she finally only had one plate left to place.Just as she was about to place it Naruto and Ino walked into the room.

 _"Ohh hell, what did I ever do to deserve being seen by these two"_

This was all Sasuke could think of as they both approached the table.Sasuke could see through Narutos eyes, which looked at her with amusement, and abit of shock, but to other people his facial expression looked serious.

Ino on the other hand did not look pleased to see her at all."Naruto I thought you Sayed you would get rid of her",Ino practically fumed with anger.

"No, I decided it would be better to punish her with hard labor". Sasuke glared at Naruto, who completely ignored her stare and just went to sit in his sit.

Soon after, although still fuming Ino joined him, making sure to sit next to him and glare at Sasuke, who just rolled her eyes at her.

Sasuke was about to leave but...

"Ohh Sasuke,you can't leave.You haven't been dismissed",Naruto said to Sasuke in a mischievous tone.

Sasuke's were twitching by now.She was feeling super angry and Naruto was not helping. _Is this some kind of punishment, for yesterday?"._

She really disliked this king.

 *****

 **Yah I know this was an extremely short chapter,but I really wasn't in the mood to write this, just like Sasuke doesn't seem to be in the mood for Naruto or Ino.**

 **Yah, the love will take quite awhile,to actually start to blossom.**

 **Anyways, leave a review and follow this story.**

 **Bye* kisses***


	5. Chapter 5

Being a waiter was not one of the things Sasuke would consider to be her life long goal.

Sasuke stood against the wall, just waiting for Naruto to finally dismiss her.

All he did though was carry on eating and ignoring her.

Finally she was sick of this and decided to do something.

"Ehh sorry for interrupting your breakfast, but can I finally be dismissed? it doesn't look like you need me for anything, your 'highness'', Sasuke said gritting her teeths in between.

Naruto turned and looked at her, then turned back to looking at his food.

"Hmm, you will be dismissed soon, and by the way as soon as you finish, clearing the table I need you to take care of the garden".

Sasuke's jaw practically dropped." _What kind of shores is this! I'am not his frikin maid nor Gardener"._

Sasuke was fuming now,but she kept her mouth shut and just nodded her head.

She knew if she just made one comment,she would have alot more work to do l,and she was noones worker!

"Ahh peasant, pour me some juice", Ino asked Sasuke, while giving her a smug look.

Sasuke looked at her with a twitching eye. "Of course 'Lady Ino",Sasuke said in a mischievous tone, she walked up to where the juice was, and walked towards where Ino sat. She then 'Accidentaly' poured it on her lap, missing the glass completely.

Ino shrieked and jumped of the chair."My dress! you messed up my expensive dress you peasent!". Ino was pissed.

Sasuke just looked at her and faked innocence.

"Oh, but my Lady it was just an accident.I am so sorry Milady".

Sasuke gave her an apologetic look,but her eyes looked at her with amusement.

"Naruto do something!". Ino yelled at Naruto,while pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto,who looked up from his food and looked at Sasuke,then back at Ino.

"Ino, it's just a dress.Stop complaining, I will buy you a new one, now let me enjoy my food". Naruto turned back to eating his food.

Ino looked at him in shock, then anger. She turned away from them, but before she left she turned to look at Sasuke one last time.

"I swear you will pay for this peasent!",Ino threatened Sasuke, then carried on walking away.

Sasuke just watched her go and rolled her eyes."Drama queen".Sasuke whispered, not realising that Naruto had heard her.

He looked at her slightly with amusement,then went back to eating his food.

Finally Naruto had finished eating.Much to Sasukes relief, she just wanted to finish clearing the table, finish that garden nonsense.

It had been awhile since she had last seen Itachi, She missed him, although he wasn't really her brother, but kind off was...yah, it's complicated.

Naruto sat on the table for awhile, thinking of something, Then he stood up and walked out of the dinning room.

Sasuke sighed with relief.

Finally he was gone, now she could start with clearing the dishes, then finishing that garden.

She started with the dishes, removing them and taking it too the kitchen.

She was doing it slowly, because although it wasn't as bad as before, her body was still sore.

When she finally finished removing the dishes, Sasuke stopped and sat on the dinning room table to take a break.

"Gosh, who knew working was so hard".She had never really done house shores,Her mom was always willing to do everything.

She would always tell her that she could go out and hang with her friends,so doing things right now felt so weird and tiring.

Sasuke got of the chair after awhile of resting and walked out the dinning room.Now that she was out of there, she need to find the garden...

This castle was so big, it's really hard to find any place at all here. She proceeded to continue her search for the garden. She opened tone of door, looking for this damn place.

Finally she came to a huge door, next to that door she saw a picture of a woman.

She had long red hair and was smiling,with a baby in her arms.

Sasuke looked at the picture closely and realized that it might be Naruto's mother.

 _"What happened to her and his father..."_ Sasuke thought realizing that she haddend seen them at all.

Shaking her head and snapping out of her thoughts.Sasuke sighed and opened the door, she walked in side and saw a beautiful garden.There were rows of flowers of all kinds.Roses, lilies, and some more.

What she did notice was that, there was a yin and yang sign just like her parents houses garden...

Looking at the garden closely, Sasuke notices that it looked strangely just like her house...the difference was that the house was a castle, while they lived in a mansion.

Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of strange coincidence.

How can her house and the castle have the same looking garden?

She looked up from the garden and looked at the castle.There was a window just where she was looking. That window was Naruto's rooms.

If she was right,then it should have the same view as her rooms window. This was all looking confusing.It's like she was back in her house,but it looked like a castle.

 _"Is this place my house, way back into the past?"_.Sasuke thought,while looking around,why would the mirror take her back to this place?

This was getting too weird for Sasuke, She sighed then placed her hand on her forehead and sat down on the grass.

Although she was supposed to work, she just couldn't even think about that right now, and besides,the garden was fine and the plants looked fine.

Suddenly she felt something wet touch her face,she removed her hands from her face and looked up towards the sky.

It was raining, but Sasuke still sat on the ground and kept looking up at the sky, she was getting soaked.

She felt herself want to cry, she felt so helpless.For a moment she thought she wouldn't be able to see her family again.

All this was confusing her, and she started to cry in silence while looking at the rain.

*

After Naruto had finished having his breakfast he had walked towards his room.

He walked to the mirror and looked at himself,but he wasn't really looking at himself.

Every time he looked into that mirror all he saw was his father, He looked so similar to him now.

He reached his hand out and touched his reflection,while smiling softly, thinking of his father and mother.

He would always miss his father and mother. He could remember the day they had died.He was still a child back then.

An Assassin, had managed to enter their castle.He snuck into his parents room, he wanted to kill them.

Minato his father had fought the assassin and died when he protected his mother from being stabbed, and got stabbed instead.

His Mother Kushina had ran towards his father's dead body and hugged him tightly. The assassin took that Moment to kill her aas well.

Naruto had witnessed the whole thing,but he was so scared that he couldn't even move. Ever since the day of their death,Naruto haddend smiled nor felt happy.

He had became an alert king, who couldn't be defeated.He became bitter and never wanted anyone near him, then he had to agree to an arranged marriage to Ino in order to not have war between his kingdom and hers.

He only agree because he never felt love, lust, nor any feelings for any woman.He had became an empty shell, with a Demon in him.

He flinched his fist in anger, remembering that moment in his life just mmade him want to break something.

Naruto turned away from the mirror,then walked to his Window,his back against the wall next to it.

He turned his face and looked outside and spotted someone on the ground looking up at the sky.

He could tell it was raining, he found it odd why someone would be out there during the rain.

He looked closely, then noticed that it was Sasuke. He turned his body fully to the window and looked at her, it seems that this girl is not only a thief, rude and now she's also an idiot.

Naruto sighed,then walked out of his room and walked to where the garden was.

He opened the door and walked inside, he saw Sasuke still sitting there still, not moving at all.

He walked slowly towards her, feeling the rain drops hit his body,but he kept walking till he stood Infront of her.

She turned her gaize towards him and he could see that her eyes looked foggy, she looked like she would pass out soon.

He bent down and lifted Sasuke up. He carried he bride style, and walked back towards the house.

He didn't notice that she had passed out already in his arms.

He looked down at her, and noticed her breathing was slightly heavy, and she felt warm.

 _"She must have a fever"._ Naruto thought while looking at her.

Naruto still couldn't understand, why he cared for her and he had just meet her two days ago.

He looked down at her and took a good look at her. She had long eyelashes, pink plump limps and a skin so pale, she looked like a porcelain doll.

Her hair was almost as long as his mother's hair. It was as black as the night, with a hint of blue to it.

All in all, he could say that she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Naruto turned his face away from her,then carried her to his bedroom and placed her on the bed.

He walked towards where his guards were and told one of them to go and call a medic,then he walked back inside his room and looked at the girl laying on his bed.

*

 **Thank you so much for being the first to review to this story:**

 **Siatuvai1002, I was honestly about to give up on this story, since it seemed like noone wanted to atleast say something about the story.**

 **I want to play a game guys, In every chapter I will write one thing that isn't supposed to be in this timeline.This will all lead us to what the ending of the story will be.**

 **Anyways, it seems like Naruto feels something for Sasuke, but what could it be?**

 **Yah the romance won't blossom for a long while, but you will see small scenes l like these** **frequently.**

 **Bye *kisses***


	6. Chapter 6

After awhile of waiting, finally a doctor had arrived.She walked close to where Sasuke and Naruto were.

"What happened to this girl, brat?"

Hearing the voice of his aunt Naruto turned his face towards her,looking mildly surprised.

"Baa-chan? I thought you were coming tomorrow?",Naruto asked.

"Well Brat, I just wanted to surprise you.Then to my surprise, I hear that you have a guest who's ill.May I ask how she ended up here?".

Naruto nodded his head."Yes,She provoked Ino, so Ino sent guards after her and brought her here"

"So how exactly did she get sick?"

"I saw her sitting down outside whilw it rained.I brought her in and noticed she might have a fever".

"Alright, I will be right on it then, we can catch up later on, as soon as she's fine".

Looking at this girl for some reason made Tsunade think that she would be Naruto's saver.

"Thanks Baa-chan, I will be right back, I need to take care of something",Naruto stood up and walked out of the room.

Tsunade looked at where he last stood, then turned her attention to the girl.

She walked closer to Sasuke and placed a hand on her forehead.It was hot, that was the first thing Tsunade noticed.

" _She definitely has a bad fever, and she's sweating quite alot"._ Tsunade removed her hand from her forehead,then noticed that Sasuke's cloths looked soaked and sighed.

"That brat left you in soaked clothing", Tsunade sighed at how stupid Naruto could be.

Tsunade then began to undress Sasuke, then lifted her and brought her to Naruto's bathroom.She then proceeded to help her get a bath.

When she finished, she grabbed Naruto's towel and wrapped it around Sasuke and lifted her again, bring her back to his bed.

She grabbed a damp washcloth and plaed in on her forehead.

"She will need something to wear now,but where will I get clothes for her", Tsunade let her eyes wonder around the room.Her eyes then landing on Narutos wardrobe.

"The brat has to have atleast old clothes in there that she can wear", Tsunade walked towards Narutos wardrobe and opened.

She started looking through it carefully, till she found some old PJ's.

"This should work". Tsunade tooke the clothes and helped dressed Sasuke.

By the time she finished, Naruto arrived.

"Sorry I took, so long Baa-chan,I just had Matters to take ca-".Naruto stopped midway through his sentence when he noticed that Sasuke had changed clothes.

"It's fine, I finished treating her, she should be fine by tomorrow.Oh and I borrowed your clothes and lend it to her".

Naruto nodded his head,but said nothing. He stepped closer to them, then looked at Sasukes sleeping form.

"We should let her rest", Tsunade said, standing up from where she sat and walking out of the room.

Naruto looked at Sasuke awhile longer then followed after her, shutting the door behind him.

*

Some time during the night Sasuke finally opened her eyes and looked around, trying to see where she was.

" _Is this Naruto's room_ ".Sasuke thought while looking at room.

This was definitely his room.

Sasuke tried standing up, but was suddenly overcome with dizziness,and fell back to the bed.

" _How do I keep ending up in this guy's room_ ".Sasuke sighed, looking up at the roof.

Everytime something happens to her, she just keeps ending up his room,What a coincidence.

When she felt like her dizziness was gone,Sasuke tried standing up again,but she used the wall as support.

She walked slowly, watching her steps carefully, trying not to fall until she reached the window and looked outside.

It looked dark, but she could still see the yin and yang sign.Sasuke turned her view away from it and looked up at the moon.

Tonight was a full moon, just like back at her time.Suddeny Sasuke remembered something.

"Wait a minute, it was a full moon when I touched that mirror and it sent me here. Maybe it will work again and I can return back to my time".

Just thinking about the possibility off this working made Sasuke feel excited.

This could be her chance to return and see her family again.

Sasuke turned away from the mirror,and moved as quickly as possible near the mirror.She wasn't going to take a chance and take long.

Sasuke just knew that if she didn't do this now, she would be stuck in here for way longer.

The mirror began to glow, when the light of the moon hit it. Sasuke backed away slightly and looked at it in amazement.

"I dont remember my mirror doing this…", Sasuke said in a hushed tone.

The mirror glowed for awhile,then stopped.Sasuke stepped closer to it, looking at the writing that was there,and was about to touch it, when Naruto walked in.

Sasuke was startled by this and turned to look at where he was, frozen.

"What're you doing near my mirror".Naruto growled at her.

Sasuke gulped,but turned back to the mirror and looked at it taking a deep breath.

She quickly looked at the writing and said it."Nepo pu rirrom".

She then ran towards it and disappeared Inside it.

She started to fall again, but this time she couldn't see the sky or anything else near her.

It was just dark and nothing else,she closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

When Sasuke opened her eyes again, she was back in her room.

Sasuke looked around, she noticed that this wash her room. Her face lit up and she smiled excited.

" I'am finally back!",Sasuke yelled happily, jumping around.

"Hai, I'am trying to sleep down here!".

Sasuke immediately recognized that voice as Itachi's.

She opened her door and ran towards his room quickly, with tears of joy running down her face.

She knocked at his door loudly, and finally he opened it looking at her anoyed.

Just as he was about to complain to her, she jumped on him, causing him to fall ,and hit the ground.

She hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder.He looked at her with shock.

"What was that for Sasuke? What's with the hug? Did something happen at school?". Itachi asked her, his voice filled with concern, but he hugged her tightly too.

"Nothing happened, I-I just missed you so much".Sasuke answered him,with a soft and happy voice.

"How could you've missed me, when you just saw me yesterday and this morning?". Itachi couldn't help but think his sister was acting weird today.

"What do you mean, this morning? Hasn't it been 3 days since I last saw you".Sasuke was feeling so confused now.

Itachi pushed Sasuke back slightly and touched her forehead."Do you have a fever or something sis, it has only been a day."

Sasuke looked at her brother with shock.

"How could this be? I swear that I was at that year for three days".Sasuke thought while looking at brother with a blank facial expression.

"I think you should go to bed Sasuke, and when why are you wearing boys PJ's and where did you even get this?",Itachi asked her, helping her stand up from the ground,then guiding her slowly back to her room.

Sasuke looked down at what she was wearing and noticed that this wasn't her previous clothes.She didn't answer him though.

Sasuke just nodded her head slowly and let him guide her back to her room.

He opened the door for her and let her step inside her room first, then he moved her towards her bed and she layed there still looking blank.He covered her with her blanket, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight little sis",He said to her,then walked to out her door, closing it softly, then walking back to his room.

Sasuke stayed laying down on her bed, looking at nothing in particular.She sighed and just decided to sleep.

She closed her eyes and instantly feel asleep.

*

Morning came, and Sasuke could here an unfamiliar voice calling out her name.

"Sasuke!"

She opened her eyes in surprise, and looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"What the hell Naruto, why did you wake me up?", She was so annoyed at being woken up, then suddenly she realized something.

"NARUTO!",Sasuke straightened up from her bed quickly,and bumped her head against Narutos.

This caused him to lose balance, and he fell on the ground.

Naruto groaned in pain, while Sasuke quickly stood up from her bed and rushed to him.

"Are you okay?",Sasuke have him her hand for support and he took it.

He was way heavier than Sasuke, so she ended up falling on the floor with him.

Sasuke couldn't think of things getting worst for her, but she couldn't be more wrong when the door opened and In walked Itachi.

"Ai, Sasuke get u-",He couldn't finish his sentence, because of the scene he was seeing.Sasuke on top of some strange boy, his never seen before.

Suddenly all he saw was red."What the fuck is going on here!?".

Itachi was pissed now, noway was his baby sister Hocking up with some random strangers.

Sasuke immediately got off,of Naruto and looked at her brother with shock and fear.

"It's not what it looks like aniki, I swear",She ran towards him to try and stop him from hitting Naruto,when she noticed him start to move.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like! I just saw you on top of that stranger". Itachi turned to looked at Sasuke furiously.

"I can explain!".

"Well you better frikin start the explanation"

Sasuke hugged her brother and tried to calm him down, till she deemed him relaxed enough.

"Aniki, he came from another world",Sasuke said trying to convince him, but Itachi looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Sasuke where is this place you have taken me!?". Sasuke and Itachi both turn their attention to an angry looking Naruto.

Sasuke stepped away from her brother and moved closer to Naruto looking angry.

"I never took you anywhere! your the idiot who frikin followed me here.I told you I needed that mirror to get back to my world and this is my world!".

Itachi looked at the both of them like they had lost their minds.

They never noticed though, they were too busy having a glaring contest.

"Itachi,Sasuke,sweeties can you keep it down!",Sasuke and Itachi's Forster mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mom!",Sasuke and Itachi yelled in Union.

Naruto looked away from Sasuke and turned to look at Itachi.

"You never told me you had a family, let alone a brother Sasuke".

Sasuke turned and glared at him again

"Why would I tell a complete stranger,that I have a family?".

Naruto just glared at her,then turned and hhis gaze to Sasukes room.

It looked almost like his room, but alot smaller, and his mirror was still on the exact same place.

"Your sleeping chamber looks almost exactly like mine, except mine was bigger",Naruto said looking at Sasuke smugly, Sasuke just rolled her eyes and turned to her brother.

"Aniki, we need to get him out of here quickly".Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

"He and I came through this mirror, I said some strange words that were written on the mirror,then it opened and I entered his world.Maybe we can see if this will work again".

Itachi wasn't sure whether to believe his little sister,but he agreed anyways."So what were those words?".

Sasuke walked towards the mirror and tried to look for the writing,but there was none.She froze and began to panic.

"They aren't here anymore!"Sasuke turned to her brother, looking scared.He stepped closer to her and Naruto followed behind.

He looked at the mirror closely,but never saw any writing.

"What am I going to do now aniki, How will I send him back?"

"I don't know Sasuke...

*

 **TBC...**

 ***Black cats ending song begins to play***

 **I'am just being dramatic guys**

 **anyways**

 **Here's the next chapter update, and I decided that I won't do that game I really I had. I will save that for another fanfiction.**

 **You know,I was thinking of writing another femsasuke fanfiction,but I don't know what it will be about lol, it's going to be in the future though.I have too much fanfic that needs updates.**

Spoiler

 **I forgot to mention that this story, will be a fantasy.Somethings will happen here that will mess up everything for Sasukes regular life, with Naruto in her world.**

 **Bye*kisses***


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I know this chapter is short,but all the chapters within Naruto's castle without him will be short. So don't be surprised if you see another short castle chapter.**

 **This is just to give you guys a brief look at what's happening without him.**

 **anyways...Enjoy**

*

(Inside castle Namakazi)

Tsunade had stayed behind in the library, Looking around, remembering the days when Minato and Kushina had been alive still. Those days were days where Naruto was the happiest.

'You have grown Naruto.Your parents would've been so happy to have been able to see you as you are right now.Brave, A fierce leader and an amazing king,but with such a dead look to you…' ,Tsunade thought, absently Looking at a random book in her hands.

"Tsunade?". Tsunade looked up from her book, slightly startled by the voice, and saw Kakashi.

"Oh, its you Kakashi, How have you been? It's been awhile hasn't it".

Kakashi looked at her smiling slightly under his mask. "Yes, it really has.What brought you over here?".

"I just wanted to see how my nephew has been doing". Kakashi sighed. "Your Nephew has been as grumpy as ever, but I have to say, ever since that girl showed up his been in a better mood".

Tsunade looked at him in surprise."You mean the girl that I saw in his laying Chamber?". Kakashi nodded his head.

"I think there might be something between them, he might not know it, but if you look closely at him, he definitely feels something for that girl, although I can't say the same for the girl".

Tsunade looked at him silently, recalling Naruto's behavior towards the girl. "It seems like Naruto likes that girl, maybe I could be wrong".

"If that girl can make that brat happy again, I will internally be gratefull to her. She would be saving his dying soul".

Kakashi nodded his head, and as he was about to respond, he was intrupted by a soldier.

"My lady! King Naruto has disapeared!".

"What?!". Kakashi and Tsunade responded at the same time.

"How can that be? Did no one see him leave?". Tsunade asked feeling slightly worried about her nephew.

"No Milady, we were on guard and we never saw him walk out of the kin-

"Milady! Something is happening in the village!". Another soldier yelled running towards them in panic.

"What do you mean something is happening in the village?".Kakashi asked curiously.

"While I was on duty outside the castle, I saw this strange sorceress things outside. It looked like some weird mirror,but my reflection was not inside it.There was only what looked like the sky. Villagers have also been saying they have been seeing this thing everywhere".

"What?!", Tsunade yelled and quickly walked towards the window.

Almost everywhere outside the catsle had that mirror standing there in random places.

'What is going on here?!' Tsunade thought. Not really understanding where all of these mirror glasses were coming from.

"Naruto has gone missing, now this thing has appeared out off nowhere?", Tsunade whispered, feeling tired already.

"Milady,what do you suggest we do?".

"Call our best knights, I want them to look into that glass, and try figure out what is happening".

"Understood". The guards bowed down then left. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her template.

"How can this be happening today of all days. I return, that brat leaves, and now this strange mirror thing is happening".

"Maybe Naruto could be the cause of the happening?".

"You could be onto something Kakashi.The one day he leaves is the exact day this happens.That is too much of a coincidence".

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Milady,we have brought you your knights".

Tsunade turned to face a five best knights. "Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku, Kiba (I forgot his last Name,Sorry Kiba),Rock Lee, and Shikamaru Nara. I have summond you guys here to try and figure out what the problem is with that mirror all around the kingdom".

"You mean the weird glass shit that has been scaring people?". Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes.We do not really know where it came from. All I can say is that it has something to do with Narutos disappearence".

"Our good friend Naruto has disappeared!We must find him".Lee said enthusiastically.

"How troublesome", Shikamaru sighed.

"Why would Naruto just leave like that?".Neji asked.

"I'am not sure,but maybe it has something to do with the new girl that was here".

"What?!".Ino walked in Looking angry.

"What do you mean Naruto left?!How dare he leave me,his fiance and run off with that slut!".Ino was furiously.

"Ino calm down, maybe it's a misunderstanding an-

"A misunderstanding! He left me and ran off with the she-devil bitch".

"Relax girl, we will find them".Kiba Said Trying to calm Ino down,but just made her even more mad.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'am your soon to be queen, respect me".

Kiba glared at her,but nodded his head. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled "How troublesome".

"Enough!". Tsunade yelled, making Ino keep quiet.

"This isn't the time for complaining Ino, we have to find Naruto, and fix the glass issue, understood".

Ino nodded her head quiet,and Tsunade turned her gaze back to Shikamaru. "You will be in charge, now leave and fix this mess".

Shikamaru nodded his head and so did the rest.He walked out and they followed after him, heading towards the different mirrors.

*

What was she going to do now. Naruto that shitty prince just had to follow her here. If he wasn't so stupid, then maybe he wouldn't have been stuck her, and wouldn't have to be dealing with him right now.

Currently the prince was trying to command her into fetching him food. "What did I ask of you servant. I told you fetch me food". Naruto said, ordering Sasuke's, who groaned, and covered her face with her pillow in annoyance.

"Would you please quite down!". Sasuke whined, felling irritated, by Naruto. "This was not his castle, so no fucking way am I going to follow his order".

"This king, is a royal brat". Sasuke thought, grimly.

*

 **How did you like it?**

 **Anyways I know the mirror glass this is confusing,but it is a portal actually.They just don't know it,They are in the olden days lol.**

 **Why it's there is for you guys to figure out.**

 **Bye*Winks***


End file.
